


A Surprise for Ruby

by Darkchrisbarrieblood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkchrisbarrieblood/pseuds/Darkchrisbarrieblood
Summary: Sapphire realises that Ruby is not herself, so decides to  try and fulfil one of her wishes.(I hope this is okay my Ruby! :) )





	

Sapphire had noticed that ruby didn’t seem herself. She’d been down for a few days now sapphire had no idea why she was like this but it worried her.   
“Ruby?”  
“Yes?” Ruby sighed, looking out of the window,   
“Are you alright?”  
“Do I look it?”   
“No.” Sapphire sighed, sitting next to her. She looked at ruby and sighed; what had happened to the sweet happy gem she’d seen just a few days before. She had to think of something to make her happy, but what, she’d tried everything. Well, almost everything. Sapphire got up, leaving Ruby sitting by the window and went into their room. Ruby had been keeping a wish list/diary to keep her happy. Several things on the list Sapphire knew she could not give her (like a unicorn) but there was one thing she could. It was possible, but she had no clue exactly how to do it.  She sat on their bed and thought hard, playing through each scenario and plan she could think of. How could she do this? Then, she had an idea.

“Ruby? You coming to sleep soon?”  
“Yeah I guess.” She sighed,   
“What’s wrong my ruby?” sapphire sat beside her again,  
“Its nothing.”  
“its something, you’ve been like this a couple of days now. Something is wrong.”  
“No. I, I cant tell you.”  
“Okay. Well, I suggest you sleep now Ruby.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re tired, I can tell.”  
“Okay.” Ruby sighed, walking to their room.   
Sapphire hoped her surprise would work for her. It had to, it was her wish no?

Ruby woke up, Sapphire not beside her (which was strange) and walked into their living room. She couldn’t see sapphire anywhere around.   
“Sapphy?” she called, there were really only two other places she could be.  
There was no reply.  
‘ _Great. I’m so bad, she’s gone and left me.’_ Ruby thought, sighing and sitting by the window as she had been these past few days.   
Then, it started snowing, completely out of season. Ruby became confused, how could it snow now? It had been too warm. She decided to take a look outside.   
She saw sapphire coming down from the roof and landing on the ground in front of her, smiling and holding her hand..   
“Sapphire, what is this?”  
“I knew you weren’t happy about something, so I decided to make it snow for you.”  
“But, I can’t touch snow, I burn it up.”  
“Not this one. I manage to make some which won’t melt for quite a while.”  
Ruby hugged sapphire tightly,   
“Oh Sapphy, its amazing.”   
“You like it?”  
“Of course I do, you did this for me.”  
“Hehe.”  
“I erm, I’m sorry ive not been right lately, just sometimes I…”  
“Its okay, no need to explain yourself, I understand.” The two of them hugged in the snow, Ruby managing to hold some in her hand as it fell.   
“You know what we could do?” Sapphire said, giggling,  
“What?”  
“Snow ball fight?”  
Ruby’s eyes lit up with glee and giggled. 


End file.
